Generally, a motor used in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner includes a stator and a rotor. This stator is configured wherein coils are wound on a core (hereinafter referred to as ‘stator core’) having a plurality of teeth to cause a magnetic flux to be varied, thereby permitting the rotor to be rotated.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional stator core is configured wherein a split core 100 made by punching a steel plate to a shape of ‘T’ is coupled to winding frames 200 serving as an insulator and having a coil to be wound thereon, and as shown in FIG. 2, next, a coupling slot 111 and a coupling projection 112 of the split core 100 are fitted to the corresponding coupling slot and projection of adjacent split core 100. When the split cores 100 are fitted one after another, as shown in FIG. 3, a round stator core is made. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the coils (guide protrusion) 300 are wound on the winding frames 200.
According to the conventional stator core, however, the winding frames 200 are coupled to the split core 100, and next, the split core 100 is fitted to the adjacent split core 100 to form the round stator core, such that it is difficult to manufacture the stator core, which undesirably increases the manufacturing cost and time.
According to the conventional stator core, furthermore, so as to connect the ends of the respective coils wound on the winding frames, a plurality of coils are found one by one on the top portions of the stator core and connected correspondingly to respective phases, thereby making difficult to perform the connection process, and even after the connection, the connected coils are not organized well, thereby causing many inconveniences.
Accordingly, this inventors propose a novel stator core which has stator core-continuous bodies bent and connected to each other, without having split cores used in the conventional stator core, and which has winding frame-continuous bodies coupled to the stator core-continuous bodies, thereby reducing the manufacturing process and time and solving the above-mentioned problems caused during the coil connection.